dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Raging Blast
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Ball : NS page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SSWerty (Talk) 14:55, July 26, 2010 Reply Thanks for the feedback. I don't usually mind when a grammar/spelling error has been fixed so your fine. In future, you don't have to tell me when you've fixed something, as I can check instantly, but thanks! [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 11:22, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Question Hey Im new to the wikia and i wanted too know how did you do the thing were you had the stats of a character in a box sorta thing. Like what you did with Tai in Ns Thanks... Super Fusion It's a template when editing you find a template Character ifobox :) Thanks for reading TW. 19:31, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I haven't quite gotten use to signitures yet. Dragonball z: NS: Shadow ssj I have an idea about a new ssj form,the shadow super sayian. see 15:30, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball Z: NS I'll do the story of Goten and Trunks training after I do Vegeta, ok? NomadMusik 16:32, August 25, 2010 (UTC) dragonball ns I think that we should put more pictures. 20:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Picture I changed the picture of the shadow ssj see 13:38, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i did it all with gimp. 13:45, August 26, 2010 (UTC) YO!! Wassup? Wanna help on my fanfic Dragon Ball RT? I can put it as your property Mariofan45 14:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Gimp For starters see this : Assj3 This picture is much better for an assj3. 14:32, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball Z : NS attacks Do you want me to create new attacks for ns with gimp? 21:47, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Like this. Dragon Ball Z: NS Ok. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 13:19, August 27, 2010 (UTC) SonikFan112 Why did he leave? What should i wright? Re: Extend the part of Ultimate Gohan's training I extend it a little,did i do a good job? 15:37, August 27, 2010 (UTC) New DBZ: NS Logo. Ok. But I have to do it later. I had a long day... <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 00:50, August 29, 2010 (UTC) DBZ: NS An unexpected turn of events keeps me off until 7:00 pm. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 13:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) New DBZ: NS Logo. Done! Re:School Me too, am not gonna bee so active now that shool starts,maybe if i finish my homework soon,but still,am not going to be so active. 13:23, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: School I start earlier, tommorow. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 13:34, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Dragonball z ns What should i write? 14:48, August 30, 2010 (UTC) A better idea for a logo. 21:04, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Battle with piccolo Where is it? 17:33, August 31, 2010 (UTC) What is about? 20:02, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Battle with Uub... Alright... I guess my break's over. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 19:52, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Break... I said I was done... <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 20:00, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Battle with piccolo I have started writing the fight on microsoft word, it will be ready in a few days. 19:29, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I finished the battle with Horsai tell me what you think. 21:20, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Did i have grammar mistakes?was the story not good? 13:53, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Well... If it's grammar mistakes... I'll fix the mistakes in the sentence you just said: Did I have grammar mistakes? Was the story bad? Comparison: I and the w in was should be capitalized, Space after to Question Mark, and... well, I just said bad because it mad more sense. But the story it's self was good. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 16:05, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Ultimate fight : Goku vs Xorcai !!! I finshed it tell me what you think. 15:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) DBZ: NS Xorcai Saga Alright. Third saga Suggestion Remember that shadow ssj, i want him to be in the second saga,and i also want a fire ssj. 13:35, September 5, 2010 (UTC) And frieza to return with a new attack(that picture i gave you). Raging Blast 18:36, September 5, 2010 (UTC) How about a return of Garlic Jr? <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 12:30, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it's a good idea but we could have a brother of him in the new saga. 15:23, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey!!! Hey why did u mess with my Clay?!?! 1n4dl01d8yc127802 21:34, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sohen So Strong At the beginning I wanted a super strong Fusion Method for Rappa. So I needed a pattern. Anyway Ukog needed to be strong then the fusion. And futher more Sohen needed to be stronger then Ukog. So it all stated with me thinking of a bad fusion method in my first saga. 20:56, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Ok to both questions. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 21:55, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Fancy Helping Yo im creating a new fanon but it will take place inbeetween the cell and buu sagas. I was wondering if you wanted to help http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SuperFusion/Help_With_a_Fanon <-------- There is the link to the blog. 10:13, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey man hook up ike.wikia.com if you wanna be an Admin! 1n4dl01d8yc127802 16:08, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Multiverse I was reading DBM due to you and unlimeted's advice yesterday. Anyway you have there pics but in color. How do you turn them into color??? 16:14, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Dragonball War's Hey man sice i made u Admin can u spread around and tell people to go on my new wikia?Goku return's 17:54, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but u had threaten me so ur blocked and no longer an Admin on Dragonball War's. i'm just joking! LOL!! haha u fell for it! It was just a joke and why isn't nice? What does ...nvm mean? And are u mad at me just for joking? oh...I knew that.Ok i didn't. 12:34, September 17, 2010 (UTC) 12:37, September 17, 2010 (UTC) 12:39, September 17, 2010 (UTC) File:Adadadadada.jpgRaging BlastFile:Adanajstorznase.jpg 12:40, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ns Why did you undid my edit? 13:31, September 17, 2010 (UTC) And you undid everythink because of that? you could just edited, do you know how much time it took me to do this edits? 13:39, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry i didn't get mad, but why can you stay on the site only for 30 minutes. 13:43, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Ah okay, and somethink else isn't it funny that are names are so similar? 13:47, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes. 13:52, September 17, 2010 (UTC) About your sig i'll tell you what's the problem but later i am eatting lunch. 14:08, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Request to become an administrator on Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki (On Hold) Ask SSWerty and SonikFan112. If either one of them allow, then I'll make you. I said 'either' Good day. 14:03, September 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S: I'm blinded with power! Help!! Request to become an administrator on Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki (On Hold) Ask SSWerty and SonikFan112. If either one of them allow, then I'll make you. I said 'either' Good day. 14:04, September 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S: I'm blinded with power! Help!! Yeah, lol. I feel like a tyrant. Like Broly like I can do anything and no one can do anything against me. That feeling, the power. MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! 14:25, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I also want to become admin. 17:11, September 17, 2010 (UTC) sig The problem is that you made one page for your sig, but what you should do is make two pages, at the first you put your signature, and on the second you should put the number depends on your first page name, and finaly put (the name depend on how you named the second page) on your prerefrenses, and make sure to put a check were it says custom sig like the pic here: 14:43, September 17, 2010 (UTC) 14:58, September 17, 2010 (UTC) 15:00, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Testing siggg 09:10, September 18, 2010 (UTC) DBZ NS When are you going to put the shadow super saiyan in ns? 13:47, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Poss to Cop I was just wondering is it Ok if I sorta copy your Pre ZNS Saga. 18:03, September 18, 2010 (UTC) KK Ill put it in Triva. :) 18:19, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Times Editor Okay, your most likely going to become our 3rd editor. Personally, I think we should have 3-5, so it's good. Also, I made your sig link to your userpage. Tuffle Android Saga. It's alright. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 19:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: The part I wrote is undone. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 19:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Times Congrats, you are now an editor of the fanon times Prince ofTalk:Princeofallsalads}}all Salads 23:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I'm not going to add any more options. If I added any more, the page would get to big. Changed. Fixed. Advise About FF 14:54, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I know you read TW. Should I do an 18 years later saga. RE: help. You fixed most of it. What I was talking about was your grammer was incorrect at different intervals. As opposed to others who mess up at almost a precise time. Basically, yours were untimed and not the same word, others aren't. You miss one word and mispell it sometime else. You don't anymore but mostly I'm tlaking about my mild OCD. It wasn't one of the things that would mess up the majority of readers. VN Hi can you reveiw my fan-fic Dragon Ball:VN NomadMusik reveiwed it and gave me a low rating cause he hates GT. I just wanted to continue where they left of. 00:07, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ok i will read it over and fix it. 00:10, September 26, 2010 (UTC) yo I fixed evreyone of my grammor and spelling mistakes took me like 2 hours. I copied the whole thing pasted it on microsoft fixed evreything from there then copied it again and put it on fanon. OMG that was hard. Do you think you can give me another mark on the reveiw cause I fixed all the mistakes also tell me whats missing and what I need to add. 22:48, September 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: DT Of course! If things work out correctly, I might ask Piccolo to do a sequal where even more fanons are included. RE:Time Saga? No Majin Buu isn't going to be in this saga the main villian is Dabura just slightly altered and a lot more powerful and I'm afraid I don't really know what this means "Also,Goku says that it is bad that Trunks went to his timeline without any sence.Decades passed from then,and he rememberes that thing while spparing." 18:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :I get what your saying but when exactly do I do that in VT? 19:06, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Ooh no that was just kakarot making normal conversation with vegeta after they were done sparring lol. 19:09, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Lol ok then i'll try and have that make more sense right now 19:12, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you I appreciate the help. Do you mind checking it now to see if it seems a little less random? 19:16, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. 19:18, September 26, 2010 (UTC) First What's your fist lanquige (Didn't spell that right did I) then. You always struck me a good english speaker Improvements Hey man I fixed all the spelling and grammer issues in VN. I copied evreything then pasted it to microsoft word fixed it from there then copied it then again pasted it onto fannon. OMG so hard took me like 2 hours. 21:39, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Young Flunk For many reasons. Im very young and I suck at school. 17:09, September 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:Your age This may not be to suprising, but I am also 11. I know. o_O No idea, I suspect their around 15. That was me about thirteen. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 23:05, September 30, 2010 (UTC) How How do you make the pic on the sig smaller. Mine turns out huge.... 15:52, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Z: NS Okay, but how am I supposed to make a match with Kibito Kai ''and ''Supreme Kai? Kibito Kai. Not what I meant. Kibito Kai ''is ''Supreme Kai. Unless they made Kibito a kai. How about this: What if Buu absorbed Kibito Kai, so they defused? Then, like Goku and Vegeta, find their way out? Idea. Okay. Re: Z: NS Eventually. Go ahead Sure you can make a logo for ZZ after all you are apart of it. Diolch Yn Fawr Yawn Why Why did you remove your property tag....Or did I do it? 17:21, October 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:His Edit No I appreciate your help. Thank you. 17:36, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Yep the Logo is great. Re: Z: NS Sorry, I was watching The Exorcist (pretty good movie.) I'll start when it's over, in a couple of min. EDIT: Done with The Exorcist. EDIT 2: Starting now. EDIT 3: Done! ZZS2 I have almost finished the first saga of ZZ and I thought of a secound. How about a guy of the same race as Salza and Jeice, He kills Goten and he train with King Kai and Goku. 15:16, October 5, 2010 (UTC) New Look I'm sure that would work but we need at least 50 administrators to get the job done. I'll recruit the other immediately. I need help also. RagingBlast can you help in doing this? Thanks! I'm going to all the Wiki I know to recruit admins. 16:47, October 9, 2010 (UTC) My friend on the Community Central Wiki is a Staff Member or a Helper (I don't know which) and he's the one who made me a Bureaucrat and we're really good friends. I have directly posted a message on the talk page about this. Oh and if you guys don't like the new skin why don't you go to your preferences and change it to Monaca? It's damn simple... That how I did it! 17:06, October 9, 2010 (UTC) How about Monobook? Anyways, my friend Brandon on the Community Central Wiki may change the new look! So we have nothin' to worry about. Bad luck guys. The Community Central Wiki blocked me for 2 days because I asked them to change the look of the Wiki. They asked me not to interfere with it ;( 17:26, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm rounding up guys from Pokemon Wiki! No need to lose hope guys. '''Goal: 50 Administrators. Time Left: 3-4 days. Cause: Sick New Wiki Look WE NEED YOUR HELP! 17:31, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Jurassic Park Wiki is all rounded up! Shadow ssj Hi raging blast how are you?Long time no see(or talk in the internet in this case).I just wanted to tell you that i created a shadow ssj page on db wars wiki here's the link:http://ike.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Super_Saiyan tell me what you think! 19:37, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi,I'am Stefan.....Hahahahahaha......Youu are Tadija Radusinovic isn't......Do you now evry body on this say?I want to you help me with MY STORY...... Do you want to be a first wiki...? Archive Archive your talk page. Way too fucking frickin long...